


Second Chance

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardiff, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Immortality, M/M, Outer Space, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Regeneration (Doctor Who), Second Chances, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who), Time Travel, Wales, janto, spacebar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: What if the final present from the tenth doctor was something else, someone else.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Second Chance

The doctor had done his research well, he knew Jack had lost one of the most important people in his life. His lover, his other half. So when he knew he was about to die or better regenerate, he decided to make one last visit to the parallel universe. Roses universe, where she and his duplicate were living a better life. Years ago when that worlds Torchwood London went down, alien threats became more prominent. Which led to the death the other version of Captain Jack Harkness, just a year ago, trying to protect the world as Torchwood had asked of him. This mortal version of Jack had been dating the immortal version of Ianto Jones for 6 years and where soon to be married. Ianto had been recruited by Torchwood when he was 20 years old, just after he'd lost his whole family in a mass shooting of a terrorist organisation called Red Dawn. Now all alone working for his new boss Ianto felt more alone than he'd ever been in his life, but the doctor was going to change that.

-0O0-

Ianto Jones was late, too late. After he'd been unable to sleep for hours he finally fell asleep around 5 am in a far too big bed. Even after all this time, he hadn't been able to chuck out Jack's stuff, even if it pained him to look at them. The coat. Jack's bloody coat. He never went anywhere without it. On the day of his death, he'd been found wearing it. In bloody July! Ianto had been thinking of burying him with it but made the selfish decision to keep it. It currently lay on their bed and still after such a long time smelt entirely like Jack. Afraid to lose the smell of his lover he'd even hadn't washed the bedclothes - for a long time - of fear of not waking up with that delicious smell that was pure Jack. But the time had come where he had been forced to change them, and the smell was gone.

Everywhere he went pitying eyes followed him, so he was more than happy when he could hide himself from the other while working in the archives. His archives. Pete, his new boss, had been compassionate towards him. Knowing how it felt to lose everyone you loved. But he had a new family now, a loving wife, adoring stepdaughter and cute baby boy. He had everything Ianto had ever wanted. If only he'd never been at that time or place. Ever since his 'accident' he had lost a part of himself. That had even been before he met Jack. Oh Jack, he'd always been fine with his secret. The secret he'd been sure would break them apart. It had taken Jack shorter to believe him than he had been able to believe himself just after his freak accident. He would never be able to die, not ever, or that was as much as he knew. The last thing of before it happened was being hit on the head. Afterwards, he woke up at the hospital with a really bad headache. But he hadn't known then. How could he? Weeks later he was robbed in an alley, a lonely place where no one came and had been shot. Right through the head. Hours later he woke up in a ditch, covered in blood, without any gaping wounds in his body. To say he was perplexed was, to say the least.

As far as he knew that had been his first encounter with death. But it hadn't stopped there and soon he had to believe that he became the impossible. No one knew, not his last living family and surely not Torchwood. He would've become a lab rat. The horror had kept his mouth shut, but when he met Jack, and he was sure he would never want to live without him, he told him the cold harsh truth. He'd been so glad when after a brief pause Jack took him into his arms and hugged the living daylight out him. Fond memories. A slight smile rested on his lips and being too distracted with his own memories he hadn't seen the figure walking towards him and bumped into him.

"Sorry," sounded from his lips before he had the time to look up to the man's face. The stranger smiled and laughed when he saw the younger man starting to blush.

" Ianto Jones, just the man I needed." The man said and confusion started to cloud Ianto's face as he awaited the reason the man needed him. He'd never seen this man before In his life, although he did seem a bit familiar.

"Sir?" He asked and straightened his shirt that had been creased during the collision.

" Ianto Jones if I told you I could make your wildest dreams come true, would you believe me?" The doctor asked and ruffled his hair while he waited for the younger man to answer. But that man was currently busy straightening his tie and trying not to look at the man before him. His wildest dreams. His family. Jack. Could he really? Ianto rapidly blinked and looked up towards the taller man, Ianto wasn't exactly short, actually, he was quite tall but the man in front of him was just a tad bit taller.

" I see, you don't trust me. Of course, you should, you don't know me. Well, why don't we go visit Rose for a bit? I'm sure she won't mind. We're old.... friends. Let's keep it at that." The man's face was full of pain while his eyes portrayed the love that the older man obviously felt for his boss's stepdaughter. Together they walked into the building, as they'd just been talking on the doorstep of Torchwood, and right towards where knew Rose would be working right now. Her fiancé, having his own private office just next to her, stepped out of it and that's when he knew why he'd looked so familiar. They were just like twins. Duplicates even as they'd dressed completely the same, even the hair had been cut in the same style.

" Hey doc, to what do we owe this visit?" The duplicate asked with a smile on his face as they gave each other a hug. The man who Ianto had talked to stepped aside and pointed towards him with his head.

" Hello Ianto, how are you?" The man asked with that grin of his that reminded him a bit of Jack. Oh god, Jack. No, he couldn't permit himself to break down right in front of them.

With a wry smile, Ianto responded:" Just fine, sir" and walked a few steps further towards the office where they had intended to go.

" Oh yeah, we wanted to speak to Rose, is she in?" The doctor asked the other man. Ianto was about to knock on Rose's door when the door opened and slammed right in his face. A moan of pain left his lips as he felt a bump start to grow on his forehead, there would also, definitely, be a bruise as he felt the painful skin.

" Sorry Ianto, hadn't seen you standing there," Rose said as she and her now huge tummy stepped out of the office and into the hallway. The moment the doctor saw her belly his expression turned from love to an awkward sort of pain. They had definitely been more than friends Ianto reckoned. From the background he silently watched the scene play in front of him. It felt a bit like a tennis match, his head constantly going from one side to the other.

''Rose,'' fell from the lips of the doctor and Ianto was sure he was going to say more, but it must've died on his lips.

''Docter, how are you?'' Rose asked with a smile as she walked further towards the man in question. Ianto had a difficulty finding out who was the doctor and who John was as they stood next to each other.

''Fine, just fine. I Uhm... I'm dying Rose.'' Straight to the point! After the doctor had said those words Rose took him into as much of a hug as she was able to. The sad expression wasn't to be missed.

''I'm so sorry, doctor. But then why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your own universe when it happens?'' The doctor gave her a sad smile and looked downwards at his shoes.

''That's just it, this time it takes a while, and I want to say goodbye, in my own way, to everyone as long as I'm like this. I'll never know how I end up, maybe I'll forget all of you. It's possible.'' The doctor exclaimed and through the sorrow visible on the other people's faces, he could see that Rose didn't understand why Ianto had to be there for it.

''I came to say goodbye to you and may this little one have a bright future. But I also came here for Ianto.'' All three of them looked around towards Ianto, only the doctor gave him a cheap smile.

''May I ask why?'' Ianto - who had been silent all along - asked from the other side of the hallway.

''Of course, but could we maybe do this a bit more private? Somewhere where the other employees won't hear us?'' The doctor said and watched pointedly at the other people gathering closeby. Rose just smiled and signed for them to follow her. Once inside her office, the doctor began to speak.

''I was going to say goodbye to Jack. But then I found out about what happened. You remember last time, Rose? With the Daleks and Davros?'' Rose nodded for him to continue, but Ianto just wanted him to say it now. Only the name Jack made him nervous ever since.

''Well... he had a... let's call him a boyfriend because that's what they basically were. Even though the captain didn't want to label it. This boyfriend of his... died protecting the children of earth. I should've been there. I should've helped them. But I didn't and Ianto paid the price. Now the Captain is travelling through the stars, desperately trying to forget these events. But the thing is, he isn't able to forget Ianto. So as my final present, I wanted to bring you to him. If you want to of course. It's your choice.'' The doctor added quickly as he made it sound like he was giving Ianto no choice of the events that were going to happen. Ianto wasn't a slave so it should be his own choice if he wanted to go or not.

''Tell me about him and this other Ianto,'' Ianto asked curiously as his eyes began to sparkle. A possibility of living his life with Jack had just been given to him, but did he want it?

''Jack, well he's Jack. Impossible cheeky and flirts with everything. He has a soft spot for his RAF greatcoat. Let's see, he was the leader of Torchwood Three, a different, a better Torchwood. Even though he might be tough, on the inside he's just one big softie. Oh and I shouldn't forget, he's immortal.'' The doctor said and winked at Ianto. The doctor hadn't said it aloud but by the look, he was giving him Ianto knew that the doctor knew his secret. How he did, he would never know. But it gave Ianto hope, as he wouldn't be the only one to struggle with having to live forever.

'' And Ianto, you are so much like the other Ianto. He's brave and would do anything to protect his loved ones. He can be badass from time to time. And if I should believe the captain he makes delicious coffee. You... well, the other you, brought out Jack's empathy, you made him feel human again. You broke through Jack's mask of Iron. You changed the man who thought he didn't deserve to be loved. He... he's just you, but you know, he died. And let's not forget he always wears suits to work.'' he said and gave him a smile that could have blinded him. Ianto had listened thoroughly to the doctor's speech and came to a final decision. He would go. This Jack sounded so much like his own. So much like the man he'd lost not too long ago. Maybe they could both go through the mourning process and learn to love each other again. Everything was better than being unable to see Jack again. Everyone awaited Ianto's decision. If he hadn't already made up his mind, he thought they were trying to pressure him into going. But the deal had been sealed. He only needed to get his stuff.

''I'm going!'' Ianto proclaimed from where he was standing. His sad eyes and soft smile caught the attention of Rose as she stood up and took him in her arms.

'' Give him our love, and don't let yourself get fooled. I know that when Jack loves someone he does it with all his heart. '' With a short squeeze and a kiss on his cheek, Ianto said goodbye to John and Rose. Goodbye to the world he knew. Eventually, he walked out of the building with the doctor and looked around him. He had brought them to an alley with nothing more than a big blue box.

''Doctor? How exactly did you come here?'' Ianto asked perplexed as the doctor opened the box with a key from his pocket and ran inside. Ianto was left standing in that dirty alley and was wondering where the doctor had disappeared to. Even if that was the spaceship Rose had mentioned to him earlier, it was never going to be big enough for the both of them, was it?

''Come on Ianto!'' The doctor yelled from somewhere inside. Not knowing what to do he just followed the voice and stepped inside. Once inside he was shocked at the huge room he saw in front of him. The box hadn't been this big, had it? With a swoosh the door closed behind him, the blow made him jump and turn around. No way out now. Slowly he walked towards the doctor who was pushing all sorts of buttons while dancing around the thing that must've been the console.

''You're not gonna say it are you?'' The doctor said when he stood still for a second, a pout visible on his face.

''Gonna say what?'' Ianto asked confused as he sat down on the chair that stood closeby.

''It's bigger on the inside. Of course. Everybody says that.'' Ianto just laughed and shook his head at the funny scene in front of him. A pouting space traveller who wanted him to compliment his ship.

''Not gonna. But it's a nice ship all the same.'' He said as the doctor sat down next to him.

''Actually, it's a her, but that doesn't matter right now. Is there anywhere we should go before we leave this universe?'' The doctor asked sympathetical, knowing the guy in front of him had to go through so much right now. The big leap of faith he took and the trust he had in him.

''I need to get some of my things. Clothes and other stuff. Rose said she'll take care of the rest later. When I'm gone.'' Ianto said with a sad smile, he still couldn't quite fathom that soon he was going to be with his lover again.

''Of course, alright next stop, your house.'' The doctor said and began to do that dance around the control again. He flicked some switched and pulled a lever, the ground shook and before long it was gone. A bumpy ride indeed.

''Come on.'' The doctor said when he walked - almost ran - towards the door and when it opened Ianto was shocked to see it stood right in his apartment. Slowly he walked out and started to collect things here and there. He didn't have any boxes so he just put everything in some clean garbage bags. The worry would come later. Once he opened his bedroom door, the real shock came. Almost everything in there was from Jack. He couldn't leave those things behind. No, not ever. He picked up the RAF coat that Jack had loved so much and put it on. He'd done this every night since, to feel the fabric, to smell the essence of Jack. It made him feel calm, made him think a little bit clearer. Jack, oh I miss you so much.

''I'll hope you forgive me.'' He whispered to no one at all and started to collect the other things. He had so many things he couldn't leave behind. So many memories he wouldn't be able to forget.

With all his bags present at the entrance of the spaceship or Tardis as the doctor had called it once, they made their journey towards the other universe. This journey was even worse than the one before. Eventually, Ianto decided it was no good to try and stay up, so he sat down on the floor and waited for it all to end. The lights went out and silence fell once again.

" Shall we first drop off your stuff or shall we go straight to Jack?" The doctor asked after the TARDIS had been able to switch on the lights once more. He hadn't even thought about that, where would he be able to drop off all his things? He didn't have a house or anything. And of course, he couldn't ask the doctor to store his things at the TARDIS.

" Right doesn't matter. I'll drop them off at Jack's house as soon as I've brought you to him." He said with a soft smile and sat down next to the man.

" How are you coping? This must be quite a change for you." The doctor exclaimed as he took a banana from his inside pocket and offered one to Ianto who refused.

" I haven't anything worth living for back there. Everyone's death." The young man told the doctor which made him look up from his banana that he'd been slowly devouring.

" Oh yeah, maybe it's handy to tell you about this universe Ianto's family. He has a sister Rhiannon. She and her husband have two kids. Your niece and nephew. Just like in your own universe. But in comparison to your world, they haven't died. " Glee could be seen on Ianto's face as the doctor told him about the other Ianto's family. He had a chance. A chance to reconnect with his family, maybe slightly different.

" But the difficulty is that his family thinks he's dead. They buried his body. So I should take it easy with them if I were you. And whatever you do, sometimes you just need to trust Jack, however scary and mad that may sound." The doctor said which made the smile on Ianto's face broaden. The banana peel was thrown in a bin that stood nearby and the doctor looked up with a smile.

''That sounds just like what my Jack once told me,'' He was going to say more, of course, he was. But the words died on his lips when he for the first time that morning - or was it already in the afternoon - thought about how this was going to work out. Even if this earths Jack would accept him, then they would constantly be referring to each others old partner.

''Are you nervous?'' The doctor asked after a prolonged silence. Ianto was fumbling with something in his pockets and his eyes stared into the nothingness. The doctor was wondering if he was even in the present with his thoughts at the moment. After he couldn't take the silence anymore he waved his hand in front of the younger man's face. After a few attempts and a sharp whistle, the man looked up towards the time traveller and blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay.

''What were you saying?'' Ianto asked and quickly stood up onto his feet, swaying a little as he tried and at the same time failed to keep his balance. Just in time, the doctor caught the man that couldn't have been weighing more than 110 pounds. For his height, he should've been way heavier. Through the material of his suit, the doctor could feel the protruding ribs of Ianto and started to worry about the health of the man.

''Ianto, is everything alright?'' The doctor asked after he set him on the seat by the controls. His eyes piercing into the other man's eyes. Demanding an honest answer.

''I am. I'm going to be.'' Ianto said on second thought as he knew his first answer to be a lie. He wasn't fine, hadn't been eating properly since the day Jack died. Jack, the only thing that kept him whole after his family died. The only thing that kept him from starving himself to death. They'd met shortly before their deaths, he had been the friend he'd needed back then. And of course, things had slowly started to change and a romance had started to form. And now he was gone and as a result, food barely passed his lips these days. It's not that he didn't want to eat. It's that he couldn't eat.

''I'm taking you to the med-bay. I've been dying to ask you if I could look into your 'immortal' situation anyway.'' Ianto didn't even respond, he just nodded and calmly followed the doctor towards the room with a big table. The doctor directed him towards the table where he sat the younger man down, only to pick up something Ianto didn't recognise and using it to scan his body. Alarming beeps came from the device, but still, Ianto didn't look up or even respond.

''Ianto! You're far underweight! Your body is eating itself up, haven't you noticed?'' The doctor exclaimed in panic, but still no response. For a second the doctor asked himself if Ianto was still alive, but as soon as a sharp intake of breath came from the body in front of him he knew that there was still life somewhere deep inside.

The doctor laid the device down and starting rummaging through some cupboards and came towards the man with some sort of IV. Ianto looked up in fear and started to retreat backwards.

''Don't worry, it's only some fluids to keep your body hydrated. I'll put it in for as long as we're here, then I'll take it out. Promise!'' The doctor said and with a bit of hesitation, Ianto let the doctor do what he wanted to do. Some more devices were collected and some more scans were done, the weird thing was - and he didn't know if he was hallucinating - he heard a weird hum in his mind that definitely wasn't his. Some time passed before the doctor finally came to a conclusion.

''I don't know how, and I certainly don't know who it did. But you've got Rift energy inside you. It keeps you from dying. Well, actually you do die but you know what I mean.'' The doctor said and startled babbling away not knowing that Ianto had lost track of what he was saying. Words that didn't seem to make any sense registered his mind and a blank look could be seen on his face. It had been quiet for some time now in his head, but when the humming started again he almost jumped a mile in the air. It did one thing, it shut the doctor up.

''Is something wrong?'' The doctor asked as he - once again - walked towards the table where the young man sat up in fear.

''There's this weird humming in my head.'' He simply said and waited for the doctor to elaborate how that could be.

''Oh, that's the Tardis, she sometimes does that. Nothing to be worried of.'' He said and got the IV out of the man's arm and threw it in the bin. With a bandaid on his arm, Ianto sat upright and stared at the doctor.

''You ready to go? Ianto nodded and together they went back towards the control room.

''Alright up to that space bar Jack's been hiding in.'' He said with a cheeky smile and went to do his awkward sort of dance again. The tardis started to wheeze and with a clang, they landed wherever they were going.

''Just a quick question. We're in space, right?'' The doctor nodded and waited for Ianto to continue.

''Does Jack have anything to get us back to earth with?'' Ianto asked and walked after the doctor towards the entrance of the Tardis.

''Yeah, he won't admit it to me, but I know he got his vortex manipulator working again.'' Ianto looked confused at the doctor and wanted to know what he was talking about.

''Best to let him explain.'' The doctor said and opened the doors of the Tardis, only to be faced with a lot of - what must be- aliens walking along a hallway with drinks in hand. The doctor looked at the calm face of his companion and winked him further.

''You're going to keep that bloody coat on aren't you?'' The doctor asked quite seriously, Ianto looked down and saw that he'd still been wearing it. Weird he couldn't remember keeping it on. But he wouldn't take it out of his sight.

''Yes, I bloody am!'' He said and smiled at the doctor before he closed the Tardis with his key.

-0O0-

The booze had been coming for a while now, but the captain knew he could never reach that state of drunkenness - where he would forget everything - in his life. Just for once, he'd prayed to forget. Prayed for a night of being able to be like everybody else. For a night of fatigue and stupid drunk sex. He wanted to forget, but deep down he knew he didn't want that. He didn't want to forget what he lost. Didn't want to forget the good times. And even the bad. Didn't want to forget the times that the earth had been on the brink of extinction and how they saved it from reaching that end. But most of all, he didn't want to forget Ianto Jones. The man that made him better. Made him more human than robot. The man that made him feel like he belonged. He'd been so stupid He should've never brought Ianto with him. And most of all he should've said how much he loved him sooner. How could you love someone so much and still deny yourself to acknowledge the truth? It had scared the shit out of him when he finally did admit it to himself. He should've seen it coming sooner. His death shouldn't have been the time he realised he loved the man with all his heart. Sooner or later it would've ended. It always ended. No matter how much he loved someone, they would always leave him. That's the curse of immortality. He just wished it would've been later rather than sooner. The dim light around him provided him with some privacy while he drank spirit after spirit. No one dared to interrupt his private drinking contest. He just downed his latest drink in one go when an Adipose stumbled onto the top of the bar. He looked at the happy face of the creature and before he could blink his eyes the big marshmallow looking thing fell down to the ground. Not entirely impressed - as he'd seen the creature drink quite a bit - he looked up and just wanted to ask for another drink when the waiter came towards him with a note.

''From the man over there.'' He said and pointed behind him before he walked away again. Empty glass forgotten Jack looked into the direction the bartender had pointed and saw the doctor standing. Confused and little bit shocked he looked at the doctor, who in reaction just nodded towards the note. He'd forgotten all about that. He picked up the note and folded it open.

You'll know his name!

Confused as hell Jack looked up again at the doctor, who pointed his head towards the form that had just sat down on the barstool next to him. Huddled in a coat and looking towards the other side Jack didn't recognise the man, but that would come. When he looked back towards the doctor again he saw a simple salute directed towards him. He had no idea what the doctor was doing but he wanted to thank him all the same. He saluted properly to the doctor just before the man walked away. Even from the distance, he could see that something was happening to the doctor. More than anything else he wanted to run after the doctor and help him. Help him through the difficult phase he was going through. But he knew the doctor wouldn't thank him for it. So he turned around in his seat and was about to speak to the man next to him when every coherent word slipped from his mind as he - for the first time that night - saw the true form of the man next to him.

''Ianto...'' he breathed barely hearable above the sound of the music. The shock had paralyzed his body as he watched the scene play in front of him. He was going mad. Bonkers. This couldn't happen. This could NOT be true.

''Yes sir,'' Ianto responded as he turned around to properly look at Jack. A smile formed on his lips as he could now see from close by that the man looked exactly like his Jack.

''But how? You died! You died in my arms! They buried you.'' Jack started rambling as tears started leaking out of his eyes.

''The doctor.'' He just said as tears started to cloud his vision. Jack took him in his arms and hugged the living daylight out of him.

''I can't.... breath...'' Ianto said as he felt the strong arms of Jack around him. He didn't want to part with these arms but he had to. He couldn't just die on him on the spot. He had to tell the truth before it was too late. And before the doctor would be gone. One hour he promised. If he wasn't back by then the doctor would leave. He just hoped he didn't have to go back.

Jack loosened his arms a bit but kept them around him all the same. Ianto took a big gulp of air before he started to speak. He had to tell. Even if the outcome may not be smashing.

''Jack... Jack... I... need to tell you something.'' Ianto said when Jack began kissing his neck. Words had been difficult to speak as his mind went towards places it shouldn't yet have gone. A moan came from his mouth as he had given up speaking to Jack right at that moment.

''Nice coat!'' Jack cheekily exclaimed before attacking his lips with those plump lips of his own.

''Talking will come later. Come on.'' Jack said as he dragged the man behind him, towards his chamber for one night only.

-0O0-

Completely spent they lay next to each other a few hours later. Heavy-headed he turned around on his side and kissed Jack drowsily. He'd missed this. He'd missed the smell. Missed Jack, and of course his amazing sex, and laying next to him on the bed afterwards. Jack smiled and took the younger man in his arms.

''I love you, Ianto Jones.'' He said and kissed him yet again. This time it was Ianto's turn to be paralyzed. The words that Jack had uttered made him realise the situation they were in right now. He couldn't mislead the captain, not like this. The sleep had disappeared from his mind and in its place fear had come. If Jack rejected him now, he had no way of going back to his own earth. Or at least this earth.

Suddenly Ianto felt very awkward about their naked state, hugging the bedclothes closer around his body he looked ashamed at the man. Even though they had been doing much more than that mere minutes ago. He needed to come clean, now! Before anything more stupid would happen.

" Jack..." Ianto said mainly to distract Jack from inspecting every part of his face.

" What's wrong Ianto?" Jack asked confused. He'd thought Ianto would be pleased.

" Jack, we need to talk," Ianto exclaimed while he looked everywhere but Jack's face.

Sighing he stood up - hugging the blanket close around his body - and walked towards his - or Jack's- coat - which had been discarded on the floor, during their passionate make-out session against the door - only to fish out a cold pocket watch. He fumbled with the watch a bit and started to speak distractedly to no one at all.

''The doctor.... He changes lives. I just hope that when I've explained you still want me.'' Ianto said seriously as he walked back towards the bed and sat down on it, still only facing the watch in his hands.

''This is something very dear to me. Jack once gave it to me. An old family heirloom he said. The stupid git.'' He started off with a sappy smile but in the end, tears had formed in his eyes as he remember that day. That perfect day.

'' We were having dinner, it was our 5 year anniversary and he wanted to celebrate. At the restaurant he gave me this box. A little blue box with a red string. I opened it and found this pocket watch in it. I love it I really do. When I looked up at him he was gone and instead sat next to me on his knee. He asked me to open the watch,'' Ianto began his story, he opened the watch to show Jack what he was talking about. On the inside was an engraving, It said 'Love of my life, will you marry me?'

''Of course, I said yes, the stupid git didn't even have to ask if he'd been paying attention. But however rare, he had this romantic side that would make you swoon.'' Ianto closed the watch again and looked into Jack's eyes. The blue orbs in front of him were full of confusion.

''The reason I'm telling you this is because... I'm not who you think I am.'' He said fully prepared for Jack to get angry and throw him out. Naked or not. But the anger never came, just more confusion.

''So.... you're a shapeshifter?'' He asked dumbfounded, not daring to touch the man out of fear. Ianto shook his head with a slight smile, how could he be so wrong.

''No, I'm Ianto Jones, A Ianto Jones. I'm from a parallel universe. Where you Jack, have died. The doctor told me you're immortal. Well, my Jack... He wasn't. I lost him for what feels like such a long time ago.'' Jack slightly nodded his head in understanding and awaited further explanation.

''The doctor, he loves you a great deal. He wants you to be happy. So that's why he came to my universe and asked If I wanted to come with. Of course, I was stupid enough to say yes on the spot. No idea what I was saying yes to.'' He grinned while the silent tears fell down his eyes. He couldn't actually believe he'd done it. Leave everything behind for a man. A man that he'd loved with everything he had. He looked down at the watch again, wanting something to distract him from the memories which were invading his thoughts. A hand slowly went towards his chin and a tumb wiped away the tears that were already present. The hand - Jack's hand - tilted his head upwards so he could look him in the eye.

''Why? Why did you?'' Was all the captain could think of. He wanted to understand. Understand why this young man had done such a big thing.

''Because I couldn't go on living forever without the man I love.'' He simply stated and wanted to look away again, but the hand still present on his face prevented it from happening. He wanted to look at anything, anything at all except his eyes. The eyes that looked exactly like his Jack's eyes. The eyes that could melt him on the spot.

''Forever? You can't die?'' It was more like a statement than a question, but he still felt the need to answer it.

''I can't die, not ever. The doctor has checked.'' Before he knew it, he was engulfed into the arms of Jack, and this time he felt like he belonged. Like it was going to be alright. Like this was his Jack, and he was his Ianto. Yep, this was Jack. He knew he'd made the right decision. When the captain finally lifted his head from the younger man's shoulder, all he wanted to do was thank the doctor. Thank his thoughtful thinking.

''Tell me about yourself!'' Jack said as they were once again face to face. It was going to a long night.

-0O0-

When the morning came - figuratively speaking and they were even more exhausted than when they finally fell down asleep in each other's arms, Jack decided to break the news.

''How about going home?'' The captain smiled when he saw the younger man halt for a second before he finally put on his shirt. A lopsided smile came from Ianto's face as he took in the words Jack spoke. Home.

''Where is home, Jack?'' Ianto asked as he seductively walked into the awaiting arms of the older man.

''Wherever you are, or is that too sappy?'' Jack said and stared into the beautiful blue eyes of his Welsh lover.

''Just a tad bit,'' Ianto said and kissed the day-old stubble on the captain's cheek.

''How about my house on the Welsh countryside, before we go back to Cardiff.'' Ianto nodded. He was exhausted and hungry - it had been a long while since that happened - and just wanted to go somewhere quiet, with a soft bed. It had been a long 24 hours, he'd had a lot to take in, a lot of changes.

''As long as I'm with you, I think I've proven that to you.'' The welsh man said with a cheeky smile. The sleep making his Welsh accent thicker.

He would follow Jack anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> 110 pounds is 50 Kilos.
> 
> Uploaded originally on FF.net
> 
> I hope you'll like it and please leave a comment.


End file.
